<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crescent by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941373">Crescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Celebrities, Character(s) of Color, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hugs, Insecurity, Musicians, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Parallels, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “The only one you have to prove yourself to is you, and only you.”  /Canon AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Carpenter/Crystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you do it, Crystal?" Angela asked from the far side of the room.</p><p>At first, Crystal doesn't know what to make of Angela, the singer she had heard so much about. She was talented, but she still had much to learn about being a public figure of the music scene. Crystal wondered why Angela chose to sing, all the while a girl on the cusp of womanhood.</p><p>"How do I do what, exactly?" Crystal asked, though she had an idea of what Angela wanted to know from her.</p><p>Angela frowned, looking pensively at the older woman. Crystal looked like a goddess in the lounge room, but at the same time, she looked so human.</p><p>"How do you make it through each day? Knowing that your every move is picked at each and every waking moment? You're amazing, your singing is sublime, and even with all the attention, the expectations thrown at you, you still make it look so easy<em>. How</em>?"</p><p>Crystal felt a tug in her chest. She saw the all-too familiar uncertainty tinge in Angela's eyes, her hands almost shaking, but holding herself close to the couch. "The truth is, being a singer is all I ever wanted, but it's not easy. I'm sure you know that yourself, Angela."</p><p>Angela pursed her lips, and looked down, nodding, crossing her arms. Before she looked up again, Crystal moved from where she sat to right next to her.</p><p>"Do you enjoy singing?"</p><p>Angela lifted her head to meet Crystal's gaze, a sincere and hopeful look on the woman's face. She paused, biting her lip before answering.</p><p>"Yes, I do. But all my life, I've only sing so that I can win, to prove myself, and to be heard."</p><p>Crystal smiled, putting an arm around Angela's shoulder, her eyes glittering. Angela's breath caught in her throat, but she didn't feel fear or disgust. She felt safe in Crystal's embrace, the loving warmth that she had sorely missed all this time.</p><p>"The only one you have to prove yourself to is you, and only you. Remember why you sing, why you perform, and not what others would think of you. You should keep singing, because you love it, and with that, your voice will be heard."</p><p>Before Crystal could say anything else, Angela swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning in slowly, and enveloped Crystal in a tight, thankful hug, with Crystal returning the embrace in kind.</p><p>"Thank you, Crystal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time writing for Carole &amp; Tuesday, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>